Today, there is no notion of embedding sound into spreadsheets without custom code. More importantly, even if sound is embedded using custom code, the properties of the sound file cannot be accessed and operated on by the spreadsheet application. Accordingly, spreadsheets cannot analyze sound files, play sound files in response to business logic, or otherwise integrate sound processing or sound recognition into the spreadsheet logic. Additionally, current spreadsheets are ill-suited for providing new features in a touch- or mobile-first world where sound recordings are immediately and universally available. Nor are current spreadsheets well-suited for low-vision readers, who use sound to make sense of data in a spreadsheet.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.